themeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ready Player One: The VR Experience
Ready Player One: The VR Experience is a Virtual Reality Slot Car Ride similar to Test Track based on the film of the same name that is located at SmashTV World, Universal Studios Orlando, Universal Studios Hollywood, Universal Studios Singapore, the upcoming Beijing theme park in 2020, Amblin Park, and a few Six Flags park, in this ride, Riders help Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito, Sho and the others save Oasis from Nolan Sorrento and his team of IOI and the Sixers while solving clues to get the Easter Egg from Anorak. Franchises / References *Ready Player One (the main one) *The Shining *Speed Racer *Pac-Man *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Voltron: Legendary Defender *Jurassic Park *DC Comics *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Iron Giant *Spawn *Halo *Mortal Kombat *Say Anything... *Gremlins *Transformers *Looney Tunes *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Christine Exterior The soundstage is kinda similar to what you would see from Transformers: The Ride at Universal Studios Hollywood and also the Jimmy Fallon ride from Universal Studios Orlando. A mural of the Ready Player One poster can be seen on the front of the ride building with the logo from the top of the entrance saying. "READY PLAYER ONE: THE VR EXPERIENCE", During nighttime, it glows in the dark with a cobalt / light blue color. (During Halloween Horror Nights Florida, Hollywood, and Singapore version: the logo is glown blood red) Queues and Pre-shows The outdoor queue features wide-screen HD television sets sets up to the ceiling showing the footage clips of Ready Player One, not to mention trailers, music videos, trivia features from the movie as well as behind the scenes. After the main queue. Guests can enter the interior queue where it sets in the town of Columbus, Ohio. where contains the series of life sized replicas of buildings, vehicles, streets, 3D holographic animations, and some interactive games all throughout the queue while "Jump" by Van Halen is playing in the background, then a animatronic of Wade Owen Watts is seen dropping down from the geopolitical changes to the place in 2045 since Earth's places are now slum. Guests then continue to follow Wade as the queue line continues. Then Wade's narration can be heard in the background through speakers, Then, they watch a preshow in a dark room while being loaded through either Room A or B, then the video shows Annorak's invitation then a safety video is played, after it's done. The lights turn on and you enter a loading station themed to Wade's Secret Hideout. Guests then pick up the OASIS VR Headsets and head off and getting into their vehicle. Ride After heading into one of the vehicles (e.g Wade's Delorean DMC-12) and fastened their seatbelts. Riders leave the loading docks and moves forward and makes a sharp left turn and they encounter a animatronic Wade again as he gets on his solar treadmill and Guests then puts on their OASIS VR Headsets where they launch throughout the rifts and later passes through the 3-D holographic logo for "OASIS". Category:Rides Category:Universal Rides Category:Rides based on existing properties Category:VR Category:Ready Player One: The VR Experience Category:Rides that have opened in 2018